


【all蟒】许汐后续大纲

by Gina_zhang



Category: all蟒 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_zhang/pseuds/Gina_zhang





	【all蟒】许汐后续大纲

我脑到了很带感的剧情但是脑补过了感觉就爽了

是这样的就是许昕精分许汐的那个脑洞，就是真的是有双胞胎妹妹许汐的  
而且许汐真的喜欢马龙，但是马龙喜欢许昕  
许汐想告白or去告白的时候发现马龙喜欢她哥就懂了，然后社会实践去支教了  
遇到了张继科，大家真心话大冒险后来反正挺投缘就给张继科讲了她 她哥 师兄的故事，然后山体滑坡许汐不幸……了  
然后马龙和许昕都不能原谅自己，都觉得自己有责任，许昕的精神状况很不好就精分了，马龙看到他这样很痛苦，但只有陪着许昕扮演精分才能让许昕得到心理安慰得到救赎  
张继科是刻意接近许昕的  
马龙跟张继科说，希望张继科帮他保守这个秘密，因为让许昕以为自己精分比他意识到妹妹死了对他来说更好过一点

张继科觉得龙哥哥的说法很动人  
但还是把许汐的吊坠给了许昕  
里面有一张大头贴  
是三个人的合影  
到这里又可以结束了！

我觉得张继科这么一给，许昕就算本来就好转的可能，这次都得彻底迷失心智了  
马龙愤怒过后  
忽然想明白一件事  
对张继科说，你是故意的  
马龙审视地看着张继科，说你和许汐的故事，几分真几分假  
张继科说，可惜你永远都不会知道了  
马龙问你的目的到底是什么  
张继科说，我的目的不是一直都很明确吗？  
马龙说，你要许昕？  
张继科说，我比你更适合他，起码不会让他日日夜夜受这种煎熬  
马龙说，你我虽然相交不深，但我能看出来你绝对不是什么圣母心肠的滥好人，你要抢走我的人，不给个充分理由我怎么相信你

张继科就补充了另一个故事

就是在当时山险发生的时候  
他曾经抓住了许汐  
但是很快他自己也支撑不住两个人的重量，但是张继科一直在坚持，是许汐自己松开了手

张继科说，我总是在想，也许当时坚持下去，可能会有奇迹发生  
我救不了她，是不是能救她的哥哥  
马龙有些恍惚  
马龙问张继科，你是不是喜欢小汐  
张继科说，也许吧，不知道  
一切都没来得及发生

马龙说，许昕以前就嬉皮笑脸的，但是他绝对不是任何人的替身，就连许汐都不可能  
你不过是想弥补自己的遗憾  
然后就是张继科马龙一起搞许昕了  
马龙不是圣人  
张继科更不是什么无所求的好人  
否则也就不会把吊坠给许昕了  
张继科陪许昕去过医院，知道他不能受刺激

我又想到新的展开

马龙和张继科从手机监控画面看到许昕落荒而逃，张继科嘲弄地看着马龙，说你这出戏再演下去我要加钱了  
马龙愤恨地把手机砸碎了，眼神很冷地看着张继科  
张继科说把心爱的人害成这个样子，又无法接受这样的自己，找人为自己开脱，好一个深情款款 身不由己的痴情种子  
马龙说还想拿钱就闭嘴，你可以走了，今天没你的戏了

门外许昕去而复返，从地上捡起一张三人合影，那是他刚才落下的  
没想到听到了后面这段话  
许昕眼神发直，看着照片，心跳到嗓子眼，视线从照片慢慢转移到门上  
然后响起门开的声音

之后是张继科打开门，笑容满面说 cut  
给了许昕一个拥抱，说辛苦了，祝贺你杀青，然后高声说，也祝贺咱们整个剧组杀青  
马龙也从屋里走出来，和许昕拥抱了一下，说师弟辛苦了，戏演得不错，搞不好这次师兄会被你比下去  
许昕就笑着拍拍马龙的后背，一句话都没有说

电影几经波折删减很多上映后，初出茅庐的新晋导演，呼声很高却首次合作的科班师兄弟，这部小成本悬疑剧情片得到的反响不错，开了个庆功宴  
张继科是自编自导自演，虽然是演的男三号  
庆功宴上，姚彦过来和张继科碰杯，说谢谢张导成全，给了我许汐这个角色  
姚彦很开心地说，我和许昕要结婚了，作为我们俩的红娘，张导可以做我们的主婚人吗  
张继科问姚彦，你明明喜欢许昕，为什么要演一个喜欢马龙的角色  
姚彦就笑出声来，说演戏不都是假的吗  
张继科也笑了，两个人再一次干杯

一墙之隔，电影的两个男主角正在缠绵热吻

好了这次终于可以end了

剧本里，马龙找张继科演戏  
是因为真的没有许汐  
马龙占有欲太强  
逼许昕也逼自己，把许昕家暴到精分了  
又觉得后悔了，无法接受这样的事实，就找张继科帮他演戏，假装真的有个妹妹，而且妹妹挂了许昕内疚自责，马龙是为了许昕好才不得不这么对许昕

这才是张继科说马龙演戏的原因


End file.
